spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrorhood Memories 2
Terrorhood Memories 2 is a sequel to Terrorhood Memories. Plot As weeks go by, Dillian Velain's wife, Emilia Velian has realized that now both Paige Velian, her daughter and her husband are missing, however, she has seen news about a hooded man with a body in a black bag going over to an abandoned building, so she decided to drive and find out about it, however it is said that this place is now haunted because of that man and the body. It's also been said that a creepy looking SpongeBob has been lurking around the building. Will Emilia find her family or will she meet her demise by the haunting ones? Gameplay So far, it's known that you play as Emilia Velian and the game takes place in an abandoned building where you have to survive for 5 nights from 12 PM to 6 AM. Your starting location is inside an old office with a flashlight to see enemies from the darkness, but with limited battery, a strange book with a symbol on it and a pin to stick it in with for some enemies with the symbol. You can also hide under the desk if the enemies are infront of you, there will be no monitor or cameras cause the place has no functioning power. Characters and Information SpongeBob Squarepants- The first enemy of the game. He was spawned by Dillian after he has done a ritual from the last game, which causes him to become alive and haunted. He appears to resemble his self, except he has black eyes, a wide smile, and a red, Sponge shaped symbol on is head, with cryptic text infront of it. He starts on night 1 and can appear from the left or right door. You have to hear his footsteps and him speaking to be aware that he's about to go towards the office. If you see him in the dark by using a flashlight, you must stick the pin into the book or he'll kill you. He will usually speak things in his regular, but distorted voice in gibberish, but can say either " Worship me" or " I know where you are, silly". Dillian Velian- The main antagonist of the game. He's the father of his dead daughter that he has murdered and a husband to his wife who's he's trying to kill for a "sacrifice". He appears to be a black, hooded man with no face revealing him. He starts at night 3 and can appear infront of you. He will safely drop from the ceiling, possibly from a vent up there. You'll hear banging sounds from that. If you see him, hide or he'll kill you. While in the office, he'll say things like " I'm sorry Emilia, I have to do what he desires", " Your sacrifice will please him", " I don't want to do this, but I got no choice" And he will say while crying " I love you my cheerful wife, but lord SpongeBob wants me to end you to please him". Paige Velian- Another enemy in the game. She's Dillian's daughter, but was killed by him to " sacrifice" her for SpongeBob. She now returns as a spirit, haunting the Abandoned Building mainly because her skull was taken to the place to summon Patrick Star. She resembles herself for the first game, except she now has no eyes and appears to be transparent with blood coming out of her eyes. She starts at night 4 And can appear infront of you or in both of the door ways. If she's in either of those doors, use the flashlight on her or if she's appears infront of you, hide or she will jumpscare you, but won't kill you, but instead impair your hearing due to her loud shriek and will speed up the enemies. While in either entrance, she will say things like " Mommy is that you?", " Why did Daddy do this to me?", " You didn't save me", and " Help me, Mommy, he's here to kill you" And will also giggle. BEST FRIEND- Another enemy in the game. When Paige's skull was taken to the Abandoned building, it was used for a ritual to summon Patrick because Dillian heard SpongeBob in his head, saying to summon his best friend. Patrick is summoned, but distorted. He appears to resemble his self except he has black eyes, a wide mouth, and a symbol on his head just like SpongeBob's, but with a different cryptic message. He also has Paige's skull inside his head, he has Skull eyes and Teeth. He starts at night 2 and can appear from the left door only. If you see him, use the pin to stick it in the book or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " I'm friends... with SpongeBob", " Stop my madness... stop his madness", " She's not happy with him", " She's now part of me", and " We're best friends for life!" Abrasive Decoy-Another enemy in the game. He's a clone summoned by Dillian to confuse Emilia so that SpongeBob can get to her without notice, hence being a decoy. He appears to resemble SpongeBob in the game, but green and has no symbol on his head. He starts at night 3 and can appear through both door ways. If you see him there, don't use the mechanics to fend him off or SpongeBob will come in much faster or in worse case scenario, instantly kill you. He doesn't say anything when present, but can sometimes make ghastly moaning noises. SpongeDemon- The final enemy of the game. Dillian performed a ritual on SpongeBob, including taking energy from Paige, trapping her inside the skull and making Patrick non existence to turn him into a demonic version of himself known as " SpongeDemon" It's used as a " last resort" to capture and kill Emilia. He now appears to be a red, demonic sponge with small, black demonic eyes with a white pupal, a evil looking grin and expression. A wide mouth with sharp teeth. Big hands with claws and he appears to be slightly bigger. He also appears to have blood pouring out of his holes. He starts and only appears at the secret night 6 and can appear anywhere, so you have to use what you use against everybody else, including the book despite not having a symbol on his head because the symbol is within his soul. But he's really quick so you have to react quickly, he also doesn't say anything but demonic garbles. So defend him off or he will kill you. Ending After you have beaten night 5, a cutscene will play showing Emilia trying to leave the office, but she sees Dillian doing a ritual with Paige's skull on a crate and SpongeBob next to them, he then turns into SpongeDemon and Emilia runs back inside the office and now has to defend herself from him as night 6 starts. SpongeDemon is the only one active during this night and is really quick and can appear from anywhere so you have to use the mechanics to fend him off. Once you have beaten night 6, SpongeDemon will vanquish and Emilia leaves the office again, but is then tackled down by Dillian as he tries to strangle her and even tells her that he's doing this to sacrifice her to please SpongeBob, but she then headbutts him, grabs the skull and runs out of the building as it mysteriously collapses. Paige from inside the skull told Emilia that she caused it to happen to keep her mother safe. Emilia than thanks her and tells her that she's will always be the best daughter she ever had. She then takes the skull to the cemetery and Paige's soul has been released. The game then ends. Trivia It's been confirmed that Emilia Velian is Dillian Velian's wife and her name. Originally, this game was going to be a free roam, but was changed for ideal purposes. Category:Originator156 Category:2018 Category:Game sequels Category:Sequels Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:PC Games Category:Horror Category:Rated T